Bella's Lullaby Continuation
by JJPutnam
Summary: This is just a continuation of Bella's Lullaby. Do not have to read BL to understand.


BPOV

It's been three-hundred years since I had set my eyes on the face that now stood before me. In that time I had been changed by Victoria, and left in the forest to suffer alone. About 10 years after my transformation, I found myself in Italy, and a member of the Volturi.

"Edward, how could you leave me? I walked through the forest so long I lost track of time. The only thing I remember is welcoming the pain that came with changing. I wanted to feel pain, because I thought it would take my mind off of you."

EPOV

"Bella, I told you that I'm sorry! What can I ever do to show you that I will never leave you again, and that I love you? I left you for you. I wanted you to live a human life. But no matter what I tried to do, you were still damned to a life of night."

BPOV

_I love you too!_ I wanted to yell, but my hatred wouldn't let me. "Edward, you don't get it! I understand that you left to protect me, and I'm at peace with that decision. I would have done the same thing if I had been in your position."

EPOV

"What is it then, Bella? Why can't you just tell me what you're thinking? Please don't spare my feelings! I honestly don't understand what you're saying!" So, if she understood why I left her, then what else could she be talking about? What didn't I get?

BPOV

"Edward, you left me so I could live a normal, happy, human life, and I respect you for that. But you forgot one thing to leave me with, something that ended up pushing me over the edge, and welcoming death."

EPOV

My brain was working a mile a minute to figure out what in the world she could mean. "What did I forget then, Bella?"

"You forgot to leave me with a reason to live."

EPOV

I sat in astonishment of what Bella had said. I forgot to leave her with a reason to live?

"But Bella, I still love you."

A million emotions were running across her face now. Sadness, anger, guilt, and maybe love? I think I was just seeing what I desperately wanted to see. I wanted Bella to love me, but she never would. I had made such an impression that it would never go away.

"Edward, I think it would be best if you left. I don't think I can talk to you right now."

If that's what my Bella wanted, then I would. No matter how much it hurt. "I'll prove it to you." I vowed to myself, forgetting that she had vampire hearing.

BPOV

What does he mean; I'll prove it to you? I was still in shock from him telling me that he was still in love with me. He left me, and said he didn't love me.

"Why now?" I wondered aloud to the higher powers. I had just started to get over him, and he comes back. I guess my luck was still the same. I laughed dryly to myself.

I was too stressed out right now, and I needed my piano. I had taught myself how to play as a way to remember Edward all those years ago. For an unknown reason, I played my lullaby.

EPOV

Bella is alive. But she doesn't love me. After warring with my emotions, and with what I wanted for a while, I decided to talk to Bella. As I approached her room, I heard the amazing sound of a piano. I froze as I recognized the song. It can't be. Is that Bella playing? We were the only ones who knew about that song.

"What does this mean then?" I wondered aloud. The music abruptly stopped, and I ran away as fast as I could.

BPOV

I was on my 6th round when I heard "What does this mean then?" spoken from outside my door. I stopped suddenly trying to figure out who was there. All I heard were retreating footsteps moving inhumanly fast.

Edward.

He had heard me playing the lullaby he had composed for me. He must know now that I was in love with him. Crap.

EPOV

Bella must love me! I must prove it to her in a way where she has no choice. My beautiful Bella. She loves me after all these years!

BPOV

I had to leave Volterra. I had to. I walked at an inhuman pace to Aro's chamber and knocked on the door.

"Come in." he looked up slightly surprised. "Bella! What brings you here?"

"I must leave." I responded, just wanting to leave.

"If I may ask, why?"

"I just have to." I was getting agitated.

"Alright child. If you must, then I respect our wishes."

"Thank you Aro."

I ran back to my room, and packed my things, but as I was packing I heard footsteps.

EPOV

_Edward! Bella is leaving Volterra!_ Alice thought desperately to me. It felt like my non-existent heart was breaking again.

Why would she leave? I needed to tell her that I loved her before she left. So I ran to her room, only to be met with the sound of packing.

"Bella? I need to speak with you right now. It's very important."

"You need to talk to me? Well I needed you when you left me, so-"

"I love you. I always have. I left you for your own safety. I saw myself as a deplorable monster keeping you on the edge of danger. Please forgive me. I will always love you, but I need your forgiveness before you go, or I won't be able to take it."

BPOV

What? He still loved me? But he left me… my less noble side and my logical sides were battling right now. Forgive him, or not?

"Edward, I don't know if I can forgive you." With that he fell to his knees and dry-sobbed.

EPOV

I knew she would never forgive me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see Bella kneeling next to me on the ground.

"Edward, I forgive you."

BPOV

Obviously my less noble side won. I reached out to hug him, overwhelmed by emotions. He responded to our hug so enthusiastically that I felt like we were back when I was a human, and happy. Suddenly Edward kissed me! I was so lost in my emotions that I responded with all the passion built up within me.

EPOV

I was so happy that I kissed Bella. I realized my mistake about the same time I realized that she was actually kissing me back. I pulled away, and Bella looked at me with a mix of shock, lust, and realization. She turned to run. I couldn't lose her again! I grabbed her arm and said, "Bella, I love you. I promise not to leave you ever again…Will you marry me?"

BPOV

For the millionth time tonight, Edward surprised me. He wanted me to marry him! I wanted to so bad, but he always seemed to leave whenever we were happy. I didn't know what to say.

EPOV

I looked at Bella whose face was a mask of indecision. What have I just done? I could have just screwed up the chance of ever fixing our relationship.

"I'm sorry. I just made it worse. Please forget what I just said. Will you at least do me the honor of keeping you company wherever you go?"

BPOV

I just didn't know what to think or even say. He had just asked me to marry him, and while I was still reeling from that statement, he took it back and wanted to keep me company. Maybe he doesn't want me back forever, but just wanted me back because he felt guilty.

EPOV

She had been silent for so long that I knew I had made a mistake.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'll just leave. It's obvious that you don't want me here right now." I choked out. Maybe she didn't mean to kiss me. Did she even kiss me back? Maybe I just imagined it. Maybe she doesn't love me.

BPOV

No! He was leaving? Again?

"Edward! Please don't leave me again! I don't think I could take it if you left me." I sobbed, just praying that he would scoop me up in his arms and never let me go. Surprisingly enough, he did do just that.

"Oh, my Bella. I love you so much that it consumes me, and I just couldn't stand the thought of causing you any more pain! I don't want to leave ever. I just want to be by your side for eternity." He said with so much emotion and love that I didn't have any choice but to believe him. With our past dealt with, we embraced and kissed until the pain started to ebb away, and we could start a life together.

THE END


End file.
